


Song of the Internet

by Sheogorath



Category: Disney's Aladdin
Genre: Filk, Gen, Parody, celebration, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as the title says, this is a song about the Internet. After reading this, you'll never see Aladdin and Jasmine the same way again! Crackfilk for the purposes of Litigious Mouse baiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> Because Disney deserves it.  
> Because Disney sues pre-schools for using their cartoons.  
> Because Disney is locking up the Public Domain with wrongful wordmarks.  
> Because Disney is known as Dibsney with good reason.  
> Because... just because.

# Song of the Internet.

Aladdin: We can explore new worlds  
Filled with magic and splendour  
Tell me, cavemen  
Now when did you last click on a deep link?

It can open our eyes  
Reveal many new wonders  
[Google dot com](http://www.google.com)  
Is the gateway most choose over [Bing](http://www.bing.com)

The Internet  
The worldwide mecca for info  
There's [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org), [techdirt dot com](http://www.techdirt.com)  
With [Dreamwidth](http://dreamwidth.org) for creators

Jasmine: The Internet  
Can teach us facts we never knew  
And with mobile broadband, from everywhere  
We can surf the World Wide Web with you

Aladdin: We can surf the World Wide Web with you

Jasmine: Streaming vids from [YouTube](http://www.youtube.com)  
Or tunes from [libre dot fm](http://libre.fm)  
Remote access  
To media is a real amazing thing

The Internet  
Aladdin: I like to browse [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org)  
Jasmine: Has so much stuff I love to do  
Aladdin: Like too much online shopping!  
Jasmine: I'm gonna check [ebay dot com](http://www.ebay.com) again  
I really want that copy of Croc 2

Aladdin: The Internet  
Jasmine: Let's check [rudetube dot org](http://www.rudetube.org)  
Aladdin: Enables things you'd never guess  
Jasmine: Oh, my God, swearing parrots!  
Together: [Aspergernauts forums](http://www.aspergernauts.co.uk/forum), for Auties too  
Let us surf the World Wide Web with you

Aladdin: The Internet  
Jasmine: The Internet  
Aladdin: Which we all surf  
Jasmine: Which we all surf  
Aladdin: A wondrous place  
Jasmine: In cyberspace  
Together: For the whole world

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2012 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy, share, and perform this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.  
> (Adapted from 'A Whole New World'; Copyright © 1992 Alan Menken and Anthony Ryan. All rights reserved.)


End file.
